Sumo of the Opera/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Sumo of the Opera. Transcript Bob: Hi kids, I'm Bob the Tomato, welcome to VeggieTales. Now Larry won't be with us today, he's helping out some kids in a toy drive. He agreed to volunteer his time to help kids who normally don't much and I think that's great. God loves it when we help others. Now Larry thought you might miss him so he asked me to introduce you to his special friend. Lutfi: Hello, I am Lutfi, the kindly teensy weeny cucumber. Bob: Well, hi Lutfi, do you want to say hi to the kids? Lutfi: Oh yes. Hello children. I am friendly and I am kind. And I am teensy weensy. Bob: That's right. And since Larry is away, you're gonna help with the show. Right, Lutfi? Lutfi: Oh, yes. Even though I am teensy weensy, I can be a great big helper. Bob: Well, let's get start-- (phone ringing) Uh, I'm sorry. Will you excuse me for a moment? Cover me, Lutfi. Lutfi: Um... Bob: Hello? Lutfi: Lata da la la la la tada! Bob: Oh, hi Larry! I was just talking about you! We just started the show. Here, let me put you on "speaker." Can you hear me? Larry: Yeah, I hear you. Who's humming? Lutfi: It is I, Lutfi! The kindly teensy-weensy Cucumber! Larry: Oh, hi Lutfi! You may be teensy-weensy, but you're a great big helper, aren't you? Lutfi: Indeed I am! Bob: Larry - I was just telling the kids about your volunteer work. We're proud of you, buddy! That's a great thing you're doing! God likes it when we... Larry: Bob, I'm not doing it. Bob: Uh, not doing what? Larry: I'm giving up, Bob. I'm coming home. This whole day has been a big mess. Bob: Huh? What happened? Larry: I didn't think it would be this hard! I got on the 151 bus and transferred to the 146. But I forgot to buy a transfer on the 151, so the bus driver wanted me to buy a whole new ticket, but I ran out of nickels... Bob: Ahh... Larry: So he dropped me off like 12 blocks before I got to the 81 stop. So I hopped 7 blocks and got on the subway, but I was so tired from hopping that I fell asleep. Bob: But... Larry: So that's where I am now, Bob. On a pay phone at the end of the subway line. I'm givin' up and comin' home. Bob: You can't quit now! Lutfi: Perhaps Lutfi can help! Bob: Not now, Lutfi. Larry, just think of all the kids you can help today - and, remember, you gave your word! You need to persevere! Lutfi: Yes! You need to... Bob: Lutfi. Let me handle this. Larry: What's that? Bob: What's what? Larry: What's persevere? Bob: Well, perseverance is just a big word that means to "keep on keepin' on"--even when it's hard! I know that quitting and coming home would be easier, but many things worth doing take hard work! Don't you want to be a "finisher?" Larry: ...Uh, yeah... I'm finished riding on the bus. And I'm finished hopping around the whole town. Lutfi: Lutfi is a great big helper! Lutfi knows a story about perseverance. Bob: You do? Lutfi: Yes! A teensy-weensy story. Bob: Look, Larry, maybe Lutfi's story will help you out. I know you can't see, but try and listen closely. Larry: Okay, but make it snappy. I'm down to my last 3 quarters and it's cold out here. Bob: All right, buddy. Hang on! Lutfi: Once upon a teensy-weensy time. (At Mr. Nezzer's piano delivery, Mr. Nezzer enters the truck before he is met with a surprise when he sees his three employees Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt in the front seat. Mr. Nezzer then tells them to get out of the truck. Soon, Mr. Nezzer is driving down the road, with Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt riding in the back of the truck. Soon, the truck arrives at a mansion on top of a hill as Mr. Nezzer has his employees take a piano out from the back of the truck. Their job is to bring the piano up to the mansion on top of the hill, which they are nervous about, before Mr. Nezzer tells them, via a black screen, "The piano must go up!".) Jean Claude: The piano must go up! Phillipe: Mai oui! (After Mr. Nezzer leaves, Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt have no other choice now but to do as their boss says as they begin to push the piano up the flights of stairs that stand before them. After they make it up the stairs, they think that their job is over when the piano suddenly rolls away down the stairs as they frantically hop after it to try and stop it. The trio is successful in stopping the piano, but they are surprised to find that they are back where they started from. Jerry throws in the towel, not wanting to go back up the stairs, even when Larry and Mr. Lunt tell him, "The piano must go up!") Jean Claude: The piano must go up! Phillipe: Oh, up, up, up! (Because of this, Larry and Mr. Lunt are working hard to try and get the piano up the stairs, but it's too much work for two vegetables alone, before Mr. Lunt notices a penny on one of the steps as he picks it up. Unfortunately, it also causes the piano to slide back down the stairs again, with Larry on it, before he falls into the fountain. Larry then comes up from the fountain as he tries to keep the piano from falling in. Mr. Lunt comes back down the stairs again, just as the ice cream truck approaches the bottom of the stairs. Mr. Lunt and Jerry use the penny to buy some ice cream from the ice cream man (played by Scooter Carrot). The ice cream truck then leaves after that, just as Larry is able to keep the piano from falling into the fountain, before he notices Mr. Lunt and Jerry both eating the ice cream that they had bought. Larry is frustrated with what he sees, before indignantly repeating, "The piano must go up!") Jean Claude: The piano must go up! Phillipe: It must! (Larry then starts hopping up the stairs with the piano still tied to his back, even though it's difficult for one vegetable alone. Back down at the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Lunt and Jerry are now sound asleep after having eaten the ice cream, while Larry still tries hard to get up the stairs with the piano. After a great deal of hard work, Larry finally makes it to the mansion, before he is met with Madame Blueberry, who is happy to see that Larry has finally got the piano up the stairs. Larry then triumphantly states, "The piano is up!".) Jean Claude and Phillipe: The piano is up! (Madame Blueberry tells him, "My hero".) Jean Claude and Phillipe: My hero! (Larry is modest about what he's done, while Madame Blueberry stares lovingly at him. Back down below, Mr. Lunt and Jerry are still asleep, before they are approached by Mr. Nezzer, who is not very happy to see two of his employees sleeping on the job. Mr. Lunt and Jerry wake up after that, but before they can be punished, Larry comes back down with a kiss mark on his cheek, implying that he got a kiss as a reward. Later, Mr. Nezzer has permitted Larry to ride in the front seat with him, while Jerry and Mr. Lunt are still demoted to riding in the back of the truck for not having done any work at all.) (Cut to Countertop) (Bob stands next to Lutfi. Bob looks a little perplexed. Lutfi stands tall and proud.) Larry: Um, you guys gonna start that story? Bob: That was a silent movie. Lutfi: But powerful! Bob: How's he supposed to know what happened?! He's on the phone! Lutfi: Oh, I did not think of that. Bob: Look, Larry, we're gonna have to try this again. Hold on for a couple of minutes, I'm gonna go grab another story, with sound. Larry: I'm down to 2 quarters, Bob. Bob: I'm hurrying! Cover me, Lutfi. (Lutfi moves back and fourth and wiggles around on the stage again, humming happily as he goes.) Lutfi: Lata da la la la la tada! The Announcer: And now it's time for "Schoolhouse Polka with Larry", the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a schoolhouse polka. Larry the Cucumber: Whether, whether, whether, whether, Whether you like it or not. Weather, weather, weather, weather, Weather is cold, warm and hot. Two, two, two, two, Two of my favorite toys. I’m bringing to, to, to, to A place the first one enjoys and I like it, too! Background singers and Larry the Cucumber: Homophones! Homophones! Where the crews come cruising down the plane! Homophones! Homophones! I need my kneaded biscuits plain! Larry the Cucumber: I know a pear, pear, pear, pear with a pair of really soft shoes. He wears them to pare, pare, pare, pare bushes that easily bruise. I planted rows, rows, rows, rows of a horribly bad smelling rose. Now no one knows, knows, knows, knows, If the scent will be leaving my nose! But most likely no. Background singers and Larry the Cucumber: Homophones! Homophones! Where the toads are towed out on the plane! Homophones! Homophones! I need my kneaded biscuits plain! (German Metal break) (Larry does a guitar like riff with the accordion) Larry the Cucumber: (slightly faster) Whether, whether, whether, whether, Whether you like it or not. Weather, weather, weather, weather, Weather is cold, warm and hot. The Announcer: This has been "Schoolhouse Polka with Larry". Tune in next time to hear Larry sing... Larry the Cucumber: What happened to my preposition? I took it on an expedition. Put it by the thing I keep my fish in. Got infected with a skin condition. The Announcer: ...And... Larry the Cucumber: I’m a pronoun, They’re a pronoun, He’s a pronoun, She’s a pronoun, Wouldn’t you like to be a pronoun too? The Announcer: ...And... Larry the Cucumber: It was the Biggest, bluest, cleanest, brightest, Quickest, newest, roundest, nicest, Softest, tallest, toughest, lightest, Smoothest, kindest, flattest, tightest, Most amazing adjective I’d ever seen! The Announcer: ...And... Larry the Cucumber: I’m done. The Announcer: …Interjections? Adverbs? Larry the Cucumber: …ahh, no. The Announcer: Alrighty. (Cut to Countertop) (We fade back to Lutfi and he tells Bob then went looking for a story about perseverance for Larry just before the Silly Song.) Lutfi: Bob? Oh Bob? Have you found the story yet? Bob: Not yet, Lutfi! Just a few more minutes. Buy me some more time! Lutfi: Ahhhh. Oh! I have just the thing. (Lutfi ducks down behind the stage. An art card is lowered in front of the camera, slowly as if attached to a pully.) Lutfi: And now it's time for Lutfi's Fanciful Flannel Graph - the part of the show where Lutfi comes out... with his fanciful flannel graph... and teaches a most important lesson! Hello children! I am Lutfi and this is my fanciful flannel graph! By the... By the color of my clothes and the shamrock in my hand, I bet you are thinking it is Saint Patrick's Day. If this is March 17th, then you are right! That's because every year on March 17th, people everywhere celebrate Saint Patrick's Day! (story starts) Lutfi: A long, long time ago, in a country called England a little baby was born. His name was... Baby: St. Patrick! Lutfi: Hold on! You're not old enough to talk... And your name is not yet St. Patrick. Baby: Sorry. Lutfi: Your name is, Maewyn Succat. Baby: Hurry up and name me St. Patrick. Lutfi: Shhhh. Baby: Sorry. Lutfi: Maewyn Succat grew up as a normal little boy. Maweyn: Can I talk now? Lutfi: Yes. Maweyn: Maewyn Succant. I'm a normal boy...A normal boy with a strange name. Lutfi: Maewyn went to school, he played, and he went to church. Vicar: No soccer balls in church. Lutfi: And he was kidnapped by pirates. Maweyn: Wait. That's not normal. Lutfi: If you were too normal, you would not have a holiday named after you. Maweyn: Good point. Pirates: Argh, eeeeee, Arrrrr! Lutfi: The pirates took Maewyn to a country called Ireland. There he was sold as a slave and his name was changed. Maweyn: Slave bad. Name change good. Boy looks at his new master... Maweyn: Hi. I'd like to request, "Saint Patrick." Lutfi: Not yet. He was now called. Master: Pig Boy! Feed the pigs, Pig Boy! Maweyn: Actually, Maewyn Succat's has a rather nice ring to it. Lutfi: Now this was the land of the Druids, and people there spoke a different Language... But we'll make believe everyone spoke English... like Star Trek. Pig: Even the pigs? Lutfi: No. Not the Pigs. Pig: Okay. Lutfi: The Druids also did not know about God. They practiced a religion know as paganism. Maweyn: Paganism? Lutfi: Yes. Instead of praying to God, Pagans prayed to things like twigs. Master: Oh, mighty twig, you are powerful and... twig...like. Lutfi: And pond scum. Master: Oh, mighty pond scum, you are powerful and... scummy. Lutfi: And they painted with all the colors of the wind. And so it was that pig boy Maewyn Succat went about serving his master - mopping his floors, feeding his pigs, and learning his language. Master: Piiiiig. Maweyn: Piiiiig. Lutfi: Now, Maewyn was very far from home and very lonely. He remembered what he had learned in church about God loving him and always being with him. So Maewyn began praying and talking to God. He prayed before bedtime, he prayed when he worked, he prayed when he ate... in fact, he prayed all the time! Why, in no time at all, he was praying over 100 times a day! Maweyn: That's a lot. But it's cool. Master: Would you like to pray to me twig? Maweyn: No, I'm good. Lutfi: Maewyn grew very close to God, and God took care of him and kept him safe. And one day, after Maewyn had been in Ireland for six years, God told him it was time to go. Boy is feeding pigs. He startles. Maweyn: Oh. O.K. But how'm I gonna... Oh... O.K. Later pigs. Master: Ahhh, bigidee booo, googledy goo. Lutfi: Maewyn walked and walked, traveling over 200 miles, before reaching the sea. Maweyn: Good day, captain. My name is Maewyn Succat. I was captured six years ago by pirates and sold into slavery. For the last 6 years I've been feeding pigs and praying 100 times a day. Can I have a lift? Captain: All right, then. Lutfi: The ship sailed for three days before reaching the coast. They then set off on foot to the nearest town. But their directions were a little off... they traveled for days and days looking for a town, and after 28 days of walking their supplies had run out. The men were starving. Sailor #1: I'm starving. Sailor #2: I'm starving, too. Sailor #1: We're all going to die if we don't get sometin' to eat. Captain: Say Maewyn, you said you pray 100 times a day? How about praying for some food?! Sailors: Yeah, C'mon! Let's have a one... Maweyn: All right! (whispered prayer) Amen. Sailor #1: Well, then, where's our...? Sailor #1: It's miraculously delicious! Captain: You know, Maewyn, You've really got something going there. Thanks a lot. Maweyn: Don't thank me captain, thank God. Captain: All right then, thank you God. Sailors: Thank you God. Lutfi: So the sailors and Maewyn, with full bellies, finally found the town. And eventually Maewyn made his way back home to England. Lutfi: Now back home, the years past by and Maewyn continued to grow closer to God. And one night, he had a dream. Maewyn is now older and no longer a boy - he's a full grown man, He's sleeping, but we can see he's dreaming. Irish Voice: We beg of you, holy youth, that you should come and work again among us. Lutfi: Maewyn dreamed that the people of Ireland were calling him back - calling him back to come and tell them about God. Maweyn: Well, but, you mind if I finish school first. I'm doing quite well. Irish Voice: ahh...no...no...take your time. No rush. Maweyn: All right, then. Lutfi: So Maewyn got his education and because of his hard work and great love for God, he became a bishop; which meant he had a lot of responsibilities in the church and could help many people. It also means that he got a new name. Patrick. Patrick: Saint Patrick? Lutfi: Ah, the Saint part comes a little later. Patrick: Alright, then. Lutfi: And Patrick made his way back to Ireland. Back to the place where he had been taken by pirates and sold as a slave many years before. Back he went... to tell the people about God. Lutfi: He told the people about who God was and how much he loved them. Lutfi: And because he had lived there for so long and knew their language and customs, he helped them to understand some of the finer points of the faith. Patrick: So you see, God is like a shamrock. Crowd: Oh great shamrock, you are powerful. Patrick: No, no, no. This is simply a metaphor. Crowd: Oh great metaphor. Patrick: No, no, no. Lutfi: But Patrick was patient, and eventually he got his point across. Patrick: No, you see, God is like a shamrock because He is three persons in one. He is God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Ghost. Crowd: Oh, O.K. Yeah, that makes sense. Man in Crowd: So, are there any ways that God is say like a twig? Patrick: No, none that come to mind. Man in Crowd: Oh. O.K. Just asking. Lutfi: And God blessed Patrick as Patrick blessed the people of Ireland. He lived a good long life among the people he loved so much and had been called to serve. On March 17th in the year 460, Patrick died at the age of 73. And his name was changed one last time - this time to Saint Patrick. And that is why every year on March 17th, people everywhere wear a little green - the color of Ireland - and celebrate Saint Patrick's Day. A great man who loved Ireland and who loved God. The end. Bob: Alrighty! I found the Film! Larry, are you still with us, Buddy? Larry: Yeah, I'm still here. But did you hear that story about Saint Patrick? That was really cool! Bob: Ah, no I didn't catch it. But I did find the story about perseverance! Lutfi: It took a little to find some, no? Hee, hee. Oh, that is a good one! Larry: One quarter, Bob. That's all I got! Bob: All right, buddy! Hang on! Roll film! of the Opera Sumo Men Choir: If you want to know who we are? We are wrestlers of Japan! On many a mat and ring! For many a sumo fan! Behold The Sumo Champion Wrestler; A massive gourd and holder of the title. Many have tried, but none have beaten him; A fact that is particularly vital." Defer! Defer! To the sumo champion wrestler! Defer! Defer! To the champion, to the champion To the champion sumo wrestler! Apollo Gourd: Laughing Jim Gourdly: Champion San! Champion San! Jim Gourdly from ESN, the Emperor Sports Network. Apollo Gourd, you have a championship match coming up to celebrate the year of the scallion. Won't you dare to comment on your opponent, Po-Ta-To. Po-Ta-To: groans Apollo Gourd: Yes, I've got a Haiku for Po-Ta-To. Hmm... No way Po-Ta-To will stay in the match and linger, when I give him a Belly Ringer. Jim Gourdly: I don't think that's actually a haiku. Jerry: Not even close. Tell 'em. Jim Gourdly: I'm not gonna tell 'em, you tell 'em. Jerry: I'm not gonna tell 'em you... Jim Gourdly: Hey, who's the clown climbing in the ring with Po Tato? Po Tato: I pity the clown! Scallion: Um... ah... Hey, Po, look. I'm a spring roll! Po Tato: Pppttt! (Girly giggle) He, he, he, he...Spring Roll. I get it! Jim Gourdly: Wait! That's no clown, it's his sparring partner, the Italian Scallion. Jerry: Italian Scallion? He's a cucumber. How'd he get the name Italian Scallion? Jim Gourdly: You never heard how that got started? Story goes he was raised by an onion family known as the Scallions. Jerry: Hey! Jim Gourdly: He never realized he was different and grew up thinking he was a scallion. Jerry: That doesn't make sense. Jim Gourdly: Sure it does. Plus, "Scallion" only rhymes with like 5 words and "Italian" is the catchiest. Jerry: No, I mean the silk-screen. Archibald: This silk-screen is a theatrical device used to make exposition more visually interesting. It's avant garde! Mikey: Quit laughing, Po! You're supposed to be sparring with that joker. Bobby: Mikey, you have any recycling today? Mikey: Help yourself. Scallion: Po, Look! Po Tato: (screams) Sallion: Oops. Po Tato: "Oh, my aching back. Might as well call Workman's Comp. It's thrown out again." Jim Gourdly: Now, that's a haiku! Archibad: Haiku - three unrhymed lines of 5,7, and 5 syllables. Haiku. Mikey: What are you doing, Scallion!? You're supposed to help Po train, not give him a sprain! Scallion: Sorry. I was just joking around. (sings to the tune of 'A Wand 'ring Minstrel, I') Scallion: A Joking Sumo, I a lad of quips and wisecracks who throws his custard pies back where whoopee cushions lie. My shenanigans are long through every antic ranging. And to your humors changing, I sing my silly sooooo-OOOOOOOONG. (nose from mask inflates) I sing my silly... (pop!) ...soonnnggg. (Music ends, Scallion looks on dreamily. Mikey is nonplussed.) Mikey: Sit down. (Mikey angrily holds up a deflated whoopee cushion.) That's your problem. You're always joking around. Look at you. You said you wanted to be a Sumo. But the minute it got hard you gave up. You got no guts, well, no gut. You're skinny. You could have had seconds, even thirds at the dinner table, you could've been big. You never finish anything, unless it's a punchline. Scallion: Not finish anything? Name one thing I didn't finish? Hadrian: Yo, Scallion. Did you finish fixing my bike yet? I need it for my paper route. Scallion: Yo, Hadrian, know why the kid crossed the playground? To get to the other slide. Get it? Mikey: You wanna list? Po Tato: Aaaaggghhhh! Apollo: What do you mean, Po Tato is hurt? Who did it?!? Scallion: Ah, it was an accident. Jim Gourdly: Champion, San, now who will you wrestle for the championship and the prize that goes with it? (The golden bicycle, "Tiger Bike" - the designers should have fun with this!) lowers on wires into the shot. It glistens as if shot through a star filter.) Sumo Chorus: Hi-yaaaaaaaaaahhh! Hadrian: Wow! A Tiger Bike! Apollo: I want the championship! I don't care about the prize! Scallion: I won't have to finish fixing Hadrian's bike if I can have that one! win a new one! Hey, I'll take it! Phillipe: You?!? Wrestle Apollo for the championship?!? Scallion: Wrestle Apollo? Apollo: Hmmm, how about this haiku? "In The Year of the Scallion, how about a bout with the Italian Scallion?" Jim Gourdly: Closer. The champ's only off by two syllables. Mikey: No, no. Forget it. Apollo's way out of Scallion's league. Scallion: Hey, I knocked Po Tato out of the ring. Mikey: He slipped on a banana peel! Scallion: Well, It was my fault, anyway. (bravely) I owe it to Po. Tell 'em I'll take his place! All: (Laughter) Jim Gourdly: Come here, come here. Scallion, you're a hoot. That's the funniest joke I've ever heard. The Italian Scallion in the ring with Apollo Gourd because you want a bike? Phillipe and Jean Claude: (Laughter) Jean Cluade: He, he, he. That joker won't last 8 seconds in ze ring with Apollo! He, he, he... (Looking at the Tiger Bike rising back up to the ceiling, then looking back at Scallion.) Scallion: No, really. I accept the challenge! What could be so hard about staying in the ring for 8 seconds? I've got jokes with punch lines longer than that. (The Sumo chorus slides into the shot and hoists Scallion overhead. They pass him along as they sing parody of 'Mikado Act two finale.') Man 1 :He's accepted the challenge from Gourd; Chorus: Done-Done! Man 1: They say he's a quitter, He'd better get fitter or Scallion will surely succumb Chorus: Cumb-Cumb! Man 1: So tame your expressions of glee. Man 2: On this subject we pray you be Mum. Chorus: Mum-Mum Man 2: You'll find they're not many. Who'll fight for a penny? This bike's worth a rather large sum Chorus: Sum-Sum Man 2: A very good bargain indeed Chorus left: On this subject we pray you be mum. Mum-mum! Chorus right: Oh this bike's worth a rather large sum. Sum-Sum! Chorus: You'll find there are not many, Chorus left: not many, Chorus right: Not many Chorus left: who'll fight for a penny Chorus right: It's a very good bargain indeed Chorus left: It's a very good doctor he'll need Chorus right: As you can see a good bargain indeed, Chorus left: As you can see a good doctor he'll need, Chorus: Yes indeed, yes indeed! Yes indeed, yes indeed! Mikey: Kid, why are you doing this? Scallion: I owe it to Po. And I need that bike! I owe that to Hadrian. Mikey: He's the champ. No one's ever stayed in the ring with him longer than eight seconds! Scallion: There's always a first time. Mikey: You only have two weeks to train! How do you expect to stick to it and see it through to the end? Scallion: You could help me. You could be my trainer. Mikey: Me?! You know, kid, in a funny kind of way you remind me of myself when I was your age. Okay, I'll do it. But you gotta promise to do everything I say, no matter how ridiculous it seems at the time. You've got to stick with it and not give up. Scallion: Okay, I promise. Sumo Chorus: Hiya! Mikey: Big sweeping circles, big sweeping circles! Scallion: This is training? I'm mopping the floor. Mikey: It's an agility drill! Sumo Chorus: Hiya! (Panting heavily, Scallion bounces slowly down the street. Scallion is hopping along, crushing aluminum cans on the street. Bobby and Mikey follow alongside on a veggie rickshaw. Bobby, scoops up the crushed cans and puts them in a trash bag.) Bobby: Love your recycling drill, Mikey. Mikey; It teaches the most important thing any wrestler should have - a keen sense of balance. Scallion: Aaahhh! Mikey: Make that the second most important thing -- first, a wrestler should always watch where he's going. Sumo Chorus: Hiya! (Scallion is so worn out, he can only eat a few bites of food. He puts down his chopsticks. Mikey shakes his head.) Mikey: You got to keep eating, kid! I told you getting into shape wasn't going to be easy. Here. (Scallion grimaces at the concoction.) Scallion: Yuck. I'm supposed to drink this!? Mikey: Of course not. Those are raw eggs! Ya' scramble 'em. Sumo Chorus: Hiya! (Scallion climbs up the down escalator (which results in him getting bonked on the head by the cane of an old lady gourd, and trying to endure getting hit by bags of recyclables at the recycling center.) Bobby: I've never heard of training for a Sumo match in a recycling center. Mikey: It'll give Scallion a taste of what it's like to go up against Apollo. Sumo Chorus: Hiya! Apollo: Have you made all the arrangements for my victory party? Jean Claude: Yes, Champ, b-but... Apollo: And, my post game interview with Jim Gourdly? Phillipe: Yes, Champ, b-b-but... Apollo: But? But what?! Phillipe: Aren't you going to train for the wrestling match? Apollo: Train? To fight Scallion?!? He's a pushover. I could beat him in my sleep. Chorus: Oh, the training, he says he'll do none Chorus left: None-none! Man with low voice: Thinks Scallion's a quitter, He won't get much fitter. In two seconds, the match will be done Chorus left: Done-done! Chorus: Stay tuned, This is just getting fun. Fun fun! Fun fun! So much fun! (Mikey sits on Scallion's 'feet' as he does sit-ups and he stops. Scallion is visibly spent. He's at his low point.) Mikey: What's a matter, kid? Scallion: Training is tough. Mikey: Sure it's tough. That's why it's called training! If it were easy it would be called loafing. I wanna show you something. Scallion: Who's that clown? Mikey: Me. When I was your age. They called me Mr. Juicy. Yeah, I goofed around like you. I never took anything seriously. But I learned you can change. Sticking it out to the end, even when it's hard, is the key. That's perseverance. I learned that working hard and finishing well can be very rewarding. Scallion: Is that you? Mikey; Yep. Alexander the Grape. Grand Sumo Champion 3 years running. Before my knee injury, of course. Scallion glances down at Mikey's lower half. Mikey looks down and gives a resigned nod. Scallion has a bit of confused look, but brushes it off. Mikey: Look. Scallion. Sometimes there's a good reason to stop and quit, but not just because it's too hard. God asks us to do lots of things that are hard. But they're good things. And they make us better people. Most things worth having take hard work! Perseverance, Scallion, perseverance. Scallion takes in Mikey's words. What will he do? He thinks a moment, then hangs his head and heads for the door. Scallion: That's the problem, Mikey. I don't got what it takes. Maybe that's the reason I'm always clowning around - it's the only thing I'm any good at. I'm no good at training, or wrestling... Or finishing. I'm only good at makin' with the jokes. I.... I quit. Hadrian: Yo, Scallion! Scallion: Yo Hadrian... Hadrian: Why aren't you training? Scallion: I dunno. Look, Hadrian, about the training. What's with that thing on your head? Hadrian: I made it for Show and Tell. It's a Scallion headpiece. Like you wear. It felt great to finish it and show everyone... ya' know? Scallion: No, I don't. I never finished any of my Show and Tell projects, so I never got up and talked to my class... Was it hard? Hadrian: Yeah, but then I figured that if you could stick to something, So could I. Scallion: You figured that? Hadrian: MmmHmm. Sumo Choir: A Sumo Can't go wrong. When he keeps on keepin' on. Put up a fight for what is right. Don't quit until you're done. Until that final bell, God loves it when we finish well...So don't stop. Just keep on keepin' on! Just keep on keepin' on! Sumo Audience: Hey, Scallion, you quit yet? Or are you gonna wait until you get in the ring with Apollo? Yeah! Hadrian: So, what did you wanted to tell me about your training? Scallion: That, that I've gotta get back to it. I gotta keep my eye on the tiger! Sumo Chorus: Hiya! (We're back at the escalator that leads up into a mall, only this time Scallion 'jogs' up the down escalator to music. Mikey watches appreciatively, as Scallion gobbles down plates of food. With a mouth full of chop suey, Scallion chants.) Scallion: Eye on the tiger. Eye on the tiger... It's time! Sumo Chorus: Hiya! Jim Gourdly: The match between Apollo Gourd and the Italian Scallion is on! This is Jim Gourdly for ESN, reminding you that the first Sumo to toss his opponent out of the ring, wins. Apollo: I'm going to bounce you out. Scallion: Go for it! Jim Gourdly: Scallion is in trouble all ready. Apollo is pushing him around the ring. Uh oh! Here it comes, fans, Apollo's infamous Belly Ringer right at the eight second mark. Ladies and gentlemen, it did not work! Apollo Gourd's Belly Ringer move didn't work! This is unbelievable! The challenger is still standing! Eight seconds have passed and The Italian Scallion is still in the ring! Scallion: Eye on the tiger. Eye on the tiger! Jim Gourdly: I can't believe it, the Italian Scallion belly bumped Apollo! Mikey: Now, kid, mop the floor. Up the escalator, kid. Jim Gourdly: Scallion, who was given absolutely no chance of lasting eight seconds is pushing Apollo toward the edge of the ring! He's going for the win! Wait, the champ is back up! Did I say unbelievable!? That's not big enough! This is... unconceivable! No... I'm not sure that's a word... it is?... Wait, folks, they're telling me "unconceivable" IS a word, but "inconceivable" is more appropriate in this instance... (Slow motion scream then changing to regular scream) Jim Gourdly: Oh, my. They both fell out of the ring at the same time! It's a tie! It's a tie! That means Apollo is still the champ! But then, no challenger has ever lasted that long. Sumo Audience: He went longer than anybody! He's a winner in my book! Scallion: I did it! I persevered! I feel GREAT! (sings a parody of 'The Flowers That Bloom In The Spring.') Scallion: The feeling of finishing, All: Hiya Scallion: Is a blossom that blooms in my heart. As I merrily dance and I sing, All: hiya! Scallion: I welcome the hope that it brings, All: Hiya! Scallion: Of finishing things that I start, Mikey and Bobby: Of finishing things that he starts. Apollo: And that's what he means when he says finishing... Scallion: Is welcome as flowers that bloom in the spring. All: "Hiya ya ya ya ya, Hiya ya ya ya ya! The flowers that bloom in the spring! Hiya ya ya ya ya, Hiya ya ya ya ya, Hiya ya ya ya yaaaaaaaa! Jim Gourdly: Wait, folks, the story's not over! Scallion: Yo, Hadrian! I got something for you. Hadrian: The Tiger Bike?! You won the Tiger Bike! Scallion: No, but they did give me the bell. And finishing is it's own reward! I feel great! Oh, one more thing. Since I'm going to be a "finisher" from now on... Hadrian: You put my bike back together! Scallion: Yep. It wasn't easy, well, it was easier than wrestling Apollo Gourd - but it still felt great! Hadrian, smiles broadly as he crosses to the bike happily. Sumo Chorus: Hi-Ya! (The word "The End" appears and fade to black to the countertop) Bob: Well, Larry, what do you think? Are you ready to persevere and keep on keepin' on to the toy drive? (Telephone busy signal sound effect coming from Bob's phone) Woman's voice on recording: If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again. If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator. Bob: Larry? Larry! Oh no, he must have ran out of quarters. I sure hope he... Larry: Hi Bob! Bob: Larry! You're back! Larry: Yep! Here I am! Bob: Well... What about the kids? I don't know how much of the story you heard, but it was p... Larry: I pretty much heard the whole thing. Ran out of quarters right near at the end. But I had a great time with the kids, Bob! I helped give away toys, and we had sandwiches, took pictures. You should have seen the look on their faces, it was so cool! Bob: Uh... When I heard the busy signal, I thought you'd given up. Larry: Nope! I got right back on the subway, got off at the 81 bus, took that to the 49, grabbed a burrito, got on the 92, hopped 3 more blocks and I was there! Bob: Wow. Sounds complicated. Larry: But worth it! Bob: Well what do you say we talk about what we learned today? (The Japanese Opera version of the What We Have Learned song begins) And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, And God has a lot to say in His book. (Qwerty starts steaming up and breaking down) Bob: What happened?! Larry: Qwerty, you okay?! (Lutfi pops up) Lutfi: Sorry. Bob: Lutfi, what did you do?! Lutfi: Lutfi fits into tiny places. Bob: You killed Qwerty! Lutfi: Oh, no! I did not kill him, I just made him sputter and smoke - and there is a difference. Bob: Well, we're gonna have to get him repaired and we need a verse now! What are we gonna do? Lutfi: Lutfi might be teensy weensy, but he is a great big helper who knows his scripture memory verses! Larry: Memory verses? Lutfi: Oh, yes! (pops down) You see, we know that God's word is for everyone...(humming)...we'll take a look... (A piece of cardboard with the verse scrawled on drops from behind Qwerty over the screen.) Lutfi: "You need to persevere so that when you have done the will of God, you will receive what he has promised." Hebrews 10:36. Larry: Wow, you're one smart teensy-weensy cucumber. Bob: You see, Larry! God wants us to persevere - to "keep on keepin' on". Larry: Even when it's hard, right Bob? Bob: Especially then - that's when we need to decide to be a "finisher!" When we're trying to do something we know God would want us to do, He cares whether we finish or not. God promises that finishing has its rewards! Larry and Lutfi: Hiya! Bob: Well that's all the time we have for today kids - remember, God made you special. Larry: And he loves you very much! Lutfi: This is wonderful! So, what are we doing for our next show? Bob and Larry: Bye! Lutfi: Guys? Guys? Fellows? (End of Transcript) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts